


With Friends Like These

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “It’s not like I go looking for trouble,” Poe insisted. “It just sort of finds me.”





	With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Poe, 'it's not like I go looking for trouble, it just sort of finds me'.

“It’s not like I go looking for trouble,” Poe insisted. “It just sort of finds me.”

He was met with a round of eyeball rolls and disbelieving looks.

Karé finished applying the bacta patch to his temple. “Oh, of course, you’re perfectly respectable and always keep your head down, never stick your nose in anywhere, always do exactly what you’re told.”

“Exactly! That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“And you definitely don’t enjoy explosions,” Jess said.

“Well,” Poe said, raising his hands helplessly. “Let’s not go that far.”

“To be fair,” Snap pointed out, “he likes being on the giving end of explosions, not the receiving end.”

“Thank you!” Poe looked around. “Come on, guys. It’s not like I asked to get knocked out and locked up again.”

BB-8 chimed in with a remark that Poe’s plan had been poorly thought out and Poe interrupted, “Not helping, buddy.”

The droid bumped up against Poe’s bent legs where he was sitting on the floor and Poe absently rested his hand on BB-8’s dome.

“It’s like this,” Poe said. “There’s a lot of bad shit going on in the galaxy, and we’ve gotta do something about it. I’m just doing something about it.”

“In the most spectacularly reckless fashion possible,” Karé interjected.

Poe kept going like he hadn’t heard. “And sometimes it doesn’t go so well.”

BB-8’s chirping binary would have sounded sarcastic if he weren’t a droid incapable of sarcasm. (In theory, anyway. Poe sometimes wondered. Maybe he had messed about with BB-8’s programming a few too many times when he was younger.)

The other pilots laughed. Poe gave BB-8 a betrayed look.

He carried on regardless. “But, hey. That’s what I’ve got you guys for, right? To bail my ass out when it doesn’t go the way I meant it to.”

To that, at least, Poe got no argument.


End file.
